Pippa and Michael Are Back
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: What if Michael didn't die him and Pippa left the bay to travel the world. Now 20 years on they are back because Pippa brought a share of The Diner
1. Pippa and Michael are back

As Pippa and Michael walked home to the Summer Bay House also their former home where they raised all their beautiful foster kids and had lots of memories inside that house they talked about all the memories they had and how they were gong to surprise Alf as he and Irene are the only people they know remaining in the bay. In a few minutes they had gotten to the door and knocked as they could hear lots of giggling from inside just like it used to be. Soon after Alf opened the door.

Alfs POV

"Hey Pip, Hey Michael what are you guys doing back in the bay I thought you guys were travelling the world.". "Hey mate yeah we were but Pip bought part of the diner so we are back for good" Michael replied. "That's great guys come through we are just having a BBQ lunch as its are really hot day". "That's a really good idea Alf" Pippa replied.

No Ones POV

"Ok I better introduce you to some people". "That would be great thanks" Pippa and Michael replied as they said that Ricky walked over. "Alf the BBQS about ready". Ricky told him "Oh ok Ricky perfect timing I would like to introduce you to my friends Pippa and Michael Ross they used to live in this house and own the caravan park". Alf replied. "Hi I'm Ricky and this is my son Casey" Ricky said as she hugged Pippa and Michael "Nice to meet you Ricky if you ever need an afternoon off I would be happy to look after Casey". Pippa informed Ricky. "So you will be staying around that's fantastic thanks for the offer Pippa" Ricky said as Phoebe walked over with a plate of food for Ricky. "Thanks Phbs oh by the way this is Pippa and Michael they used to own the Caravan Park and now they are back". "Hi I'm Phoebe nice to meet you I don't want to be nosy but why did you leave the bay its a wonderful place". "Phoebe hi and no your not been nosy we decided to go travelling and yes its a fantastic place and we are actually back because of how a beautiful of a place it is and Pippa brought a share of The Diner". Michael informed Phoebe. Just as Michael had informed Phoebe that Brax and Kyle walked over "Your taken you time Ric Brax told Ricky" "Yeah so have you Phoebe " kyle chipped in. "Brax and Kyle this is Pippa and Michael Ross" Ricky said introducing them "Hi I'm Brax I've actually heard your name quite a lot around here". "Really is that right" Michael questioned "Yeah my fault sorry I always to him and Ricky how great they would get along with you and Pippa mate". "That's fine Alf I was just thinking how would you and Ricky like to have dinner and so that we can get to know you a bit more no pressure and all but it would be great to know some of the new people around here" Michael requested to Brax as Ricky,Phoebe,Kyle,Alf and Pippa had now left to go and have their lunch before it went cold "Sure we can go to Angelos as that's my restaurant we can have it for free". "Sure why not what about tonight". "Sounds good to me" Brax said to Michael as Pippa walked in "Hey love are you going to have something to eat". "Nopn I'm going to save room for my Angelos dinner tonight". "Huh" Pippa intervened "Oh sorry love I was going to tell that we are having dinner with Brax here and Ricky too I just thought it would be great to get to know the locals". "Brax is it if Michael up to this you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be good". "No Pippa Michael didn't put me up to this we both discussed and agreed". "Right" Pippa said as she walked outside to ask Ricky if she knew about she soon got outside "Um Ricky did you know that we are having dinner tonight" Pippa asked Ricky "No I didn't know anything about it when did this happen"? Ricky questioned Pippa "I only just found out my husband and your partner decided it will be good though you seem like a bright lady and I want to get to know you" Pippa replied. "I'm just happy Michael has made a new friend and you too Pip Brax and Ricky are beautiful."


	2. Dinner with Brax and Ricky

A few hours after the BBQ Pippa and Michael walked into Angelos alongside Ricky and Brax who had picked them up from The Caravan Park and showed them the way.

They got inside to see Phoebe,Kyle and Ash behind the bar as Phoebe came out from behind the bar. "Pippa and Michael and Ricky and Brax your tables down here I'll be looking after you guys tonight but before you sit down Pippa Michael this Ash". Phoebe informed all 4 of them "Ash nice to meet you might have heard our name before we used to own The Caravan Park and now we are back to help run The Diner". Michael said nicely to Ash. "Yeah I have heard your names before". Ash replied to him. "Alright we should go to our table then". Brax signalled them towards their table for the evening. "Yeah nice meeting you Ash". Michael said to Ash.

At Their Table

As they seat at the table looking at the Michael and Brax were looking at the wine list and decided they would get a bottle for the 4 of them as Ricky saw Nate and Kat and Hannah and Andy come in she signalled them to the table. "Hi guys I thought I better introduce you Pippa and Michael is our local Doc Cop Couple Doctor Nate Cooper and Constable Katarina Chapman and also our Nurse Bad Boy Couple Nurse Hannah Wilson and bad boy Andy Barrett". Ricky informed Pippa and Michael as they stood up and Pippa embraced Kat into a hug. "Nice to meet you Constable Chapman". Pippa said to Kat as Michael was talking to Nate and Andy. "Pippa Kats fine I don't mind not been called Constable after work". Kat said as Pippa began talking to Hannah.

Not long after the 4 had gone and "Nate's actually my ex boyfriend". Ricky whispered into Pippa's ear. "That must be awkward". Pippa whispered back as Michael asked Brax what the girls were whispering about "No its not awkward I told him but we had to be over and he had to accept that otherwise we're never going to move on". Ricky informed Pippa as Phoebe walked over and asked what they would like as they had been looking at the menu while talking. "Ok Michael what would you like drink wise first". Phoebe wondered. "Um a Carlton Draught thanks Phoebe". "Brax what about you". Phoebe asked her soon to be bro in law "Yeah same thanks Phbs". "Ok Ric your next" "A glass of Moscato thanks". "Yep Pippa now". "A glass of Moscato too please". "Ok food time". "Could we have a Garlic Bread for an entrée and a Meatlovers and Hawwaian for main please Phoebe". "Ok sure.

Soon they had their food and after 2 more glasses of wine for the girls and 4 beers for the boys they headed home.


	3. The Morning After

Pippa's POV

I am rearing ready to go for another day Michael on the other hand is still in bed with a hangover or not I spoke too soon I was thinking to myself as Michael came over to the kitchen of our caravan. "Is there anything greasy to eat and headache pills". he asked me. "No there isn't I will go the chemist then to The Diner and get you an egg and bacon roll or two". "Ok thanks Pippa.

Ricky's POV

I am rearing ready to go for another day of surfing and working meaning looking after Casey Brax isn't on the other hand is still in bed with a hangover as him and Michael had a few too many last night at dinner or not I spoke too soon as Brax came in the kitchen of our flat. "Rickyyyy do we have any headache pills and anything greasy to eat". No we don't I will go to the chemist and The Diner i'll be back soon sit down". "Ok yep Ricky".

The Diner

Soon after Ricky bumped into Pippa "Same in the bag as you I presume". Pippa asked Ricky "If you have headache pills in there and here to get a couple of an egg and bacon rolls then we're doing the same thing. They really did legless didn't they Brax and Michael I mean". "Yep I have never seen Michael like before in our whole marriage". "I have seen Brax like it tons believe me Michael will probarly get invited to Braxs partys and his bucks oh by the way do you want to come to my hens in a few weeks". "Yeah sure about hens and I don't want him this legless again believe me". "Great and I agree".

They soon walk in The Diner "Hey what you like". "6 egg and bacon rolls and 4 coffees". " Sure that's lots who would need that much althrough that's none of my business". "No Brax and Michael are home with hangovers believe me". They both said. "Here you go thanks oh Hey Alf what you like". Irene said. 'Hey Alf". Ricky and Pippa replied "How was dinner". "Good thanks Alf believe me I better go otherwise Michael wont be happy and the hangover wont help". Pippa told Alf "Yeah same morning Alf". Ricky said

Braxton Manner

"Brax heres a coffee and 2 egg and bacon rolls also headache pills oh you and Michael are really alike". "Huh". "Oh I saw Pippa down at The Diner and she had a bag with headache pills and had to get 2 egg and bacon rolls and coffee". "Yeah I guess we are and ive found a new mate". he informed Ricky as he was handing his son back to her for a feed.

Pippa and Michaels Caravan

"You and Brax are really alike". Pippa informed Michael as she walked into the caravan "What do you mean". He asked her "I bumped into Ricky at The Diner and she had a bag with headache pills and had to get 2 egg and bacon rolls oh she said you will be getting invited to partys a lot". "Ive found myself a new mate and yay about the partys.

That morning rushed and was afternoon and Pippa was leaving to go for shift at The Diner.


	4. Pippa's First Shift At The Diner

Pippa's POV

The Diner was ran of its feet this afternoon "Hey Ricky what can I get you and how's Brax". I asked the young woman. "A coffee and choc chip muffin thanks and he's better what about Michael". She asked me. "Sure and he's better thanks at least he was when I left he was drinking coffee and watching TV". I informed my new friend. "Same as Brax our man huh". Ricky asked me. "Yeah men here you go". I said to the young lady. 'Thanks Pippa Bye". She said to me. 'Bye". I said to her. "Hey Alf what can I get you?". I asked my old friend. "A coffee thanks it looks flamgin busy in here I cant believe they rostered you on so soon hows Michael today". "Yeah tell me about it considering Leah and I are the only on today and hes hungover but getting better thanks". I informed Alf as Leah walked out and handed the coffee to me. 'Here you go see you". I added in. "No worries thanks Pip". Alf said as he walked out of The Diner. I thought I was going to get a break but many people came in including Kat and Hannah before for 4 hours also my first shift at The Diner since I was back drew to a close as Marliyn came and took over for me and Irene came and took over Leah.

I soon got back to The Caravan Park. "How was it". "Michael asked me as I walked in. "Ran off my feet oh Alf and Ricky asked how you were too". "Oh I will have to tell them thanks and isn't The Diner ran of its feet always". He wondered. "Oh yeah we are going to Kats and Nates and Hannah and Andys sharehouse warming tonight so you better get ready". "Yep ok love.


	5. The House Warming Party Part 1

That night Ricky and Brax had just picked up Pippa and Michael and they were heading towards the Farm house where the house warming part had just kicked off when they arrived.

"Hi guys come on through". Kat and Hannah informed the 4.

"Hi thanks". Pippa and Ricky said while Brax and Michael headed to the BBQ also where all the booze was and Nate and Andy were alongside the other men.

"Ok while the men are cooking would you girls like to come in have a tour and pop open a bottle of champers. Kat asked the women.

"Sure why not the men cant have all the fun". Evie said as Pippa and Ricky gave her a pat on the back Pippa had met Evie and her boyfriend Josh at The Diner.

"Ok so this is the living and dining". Kat informed the group of ladies.

"Very high class styling". Leah said in a posh voice the other women agreed and loved at her attempted American accent.

They soon finished the tour and stepped in the kitchen and popped open the champers.

"In 3,2,1". The bunch said as Hannah popped open the bottle.

"Whats all the yelling about us men cant hear our self talk". Michael asked the women.

"Oh sorry love we just were counting down for Hannah to pop the bottle of icy champers". Pippa informed her husband.

"Oh ok and tea will be up in 20 or so hopefully we don't spill anymore beer anywhere". Michael informed the women.

"Hang on who spelt beer and where". Hannah asked Michael now worried.

"Brax and I did we were running to get a towel because Nate got pushed in the pool by me it was a dare and on the doormat". Michael informed Hannah.

"One thing I would like to know since when did you play truth or dare". Pippa asked her husband

"I always played it with Sally and the other kids". Michael informed his wife.

"Teas up". Michael and Brax said 10 or so minutes after.


	6. The House Warming Party and The Storm

They had eaten their tea and now the men were outside drinking and chatting while the women did the dishes. The girls were washing dishes when all of sudden Michael came rushing inside "Girls theres warnings for storms in the next hour so us men think we should wrap it up". Michael told the group of women. "Yeah Michael we should get going Ricky is it still ok to fetch a lift you will probarly have to drive though". Pippa asked and informed Ricky. "Yeah its ok I reckon I will how will Michael and you like to stay with us The Caravan Park wont be safe. Ricky asked the friend as Brax and Michael came in Brax holding his son.

Everyone soon left the House Warming and headed home to stay out of the storms Nate and Kat and Hannah and Andy started putting towels on the carperts. Pippa and Michael were staying with Brax and Ricky but headed and put towels down in the caravan then went to Brax and Rickys where they remained as the storm began Pippa and Ricky were running around placing towels down everywhere while Michael and Brax got more food from the store and settled Casey down as the thunder started. Pippa and Ricky had soon put towels down and now were making a cup of tea for the 4 of them and Casey some milk while Michael and Brax were still trying to calm Casey down. Pippa and Ricky came back in carrying the cups of tea and milk for Casey and Brax then handed Casey to Ricky so that she can feed him the milk.

Meanwhile down at the Beach Alf was closing up the store and heading home when the he fell and landed on his back.


	7. The Storm Part 2

Hey Guys

Sorry about the late update I'm been busy with school and will be this semester so I wont update as much once a week only.

Kayla

It was the following day and the storm had cleared enough for people to leave their homes but in Michaels and Braxs case they were heading to clean up and find Alf as Roo called them late last night when the phones were back on and said he was missing. "We are just going to go help clean up and have a look for Alf". Michael informed Ricky and Pippa as they were busy trying to clean up and Ricky was feeding Casey at the same time. "Yep ok". The two women yelled.

Michael and Brax had gone and coffee from The Diner it was open to helpers only and they were walking down to the beach when Brax asked Michael "Is that Alf". "Oh my gosh it is lets go". Michael informed Brax. They soon ran down to where Alf was laying unconisous they rushed to action Michael began performing CPR and Brax rung an ambulance and more to the point an extremely worried Roo.

The ambulance soon arrived at the beach and took Alf to hospital with assumed spinal injuries and Roo went with him she got there just in time. The men soon headed home to tell Pippa and Ricky the good news and also the bad.

Michael and Brax walked in the flat. "Mate I might ring the hospital see if there's any update on Alf'. Michael said as Ricky and Pippa looked up from their phones. "Michael before you ring we want to set a few things straight hospital,where you found Alf and more to the point how is he". Pippa informed her husband. "Ok sure we can set a few things straight". Brax informed the women while Michael was on the phone. "Ok first of all we found Alf on the beach laying down unconusious and hes got spinal injuries that's all I know hopefully Michael knows more'. Bax informed the two. "Yep I know more this is the latest news they gave him a MRI and are doing tests for spinal injuries". Michael soon informed the group as he hung up the phone from the hospital.


	8. Not an Update

I think that I might delete this story and start from scratch in a few months time. I have lost all motivation for this story and I am very sorry


End file.
